Rebecca Granger
Rebecca Granger is a recurring character on Recovery Road and a resident at Springtime Meadows. She was sent to Springtime Meadows after she was caught dealing drugs at school. She was also addicted to Ritalin, which her father prescribed to her as well as other opiates. Rebecca was introduced when Maddie Graham first arrived at Springtime Meadow and the pair used to be close friends until Rebecca was arrested for dealing drugs at school. She's been sober for over 218 days. Biography Rebecca comes from a high profile family. Her father Marcus Granger is a doctor which allowed him to prescribe her Ritalin as he felt that it would help her study better and improve her grades. Rebecca became addicted to Ritalin and soon developed a plan with Maddie Graham to sell the drugs in order to raise money so they could go to Mexico over the summer. Rebecca continued to deal drugs even after Maddie stopped and was then caught selling in the girls bathroom of Parsons Bell Academy Since then she was sent to Springtime Meadows to help her recovery. Whilst being at Springtime Meadows her family have refused to talk to her claiming they are "too depleated" and that they don't think she'll ever be okay. She currently lives with Doug McKewn after leaving Springtime Meadows due to the discovery of her Suboxene usage and self mutilation. Physical Appearance Rebecca has a round face and pale skin. She had very prominent blue eyes that stand out. Her hair is a mid-length, straight cut and is brown. It's a slightly lighter shade in the first two episodes. She has a piercing in her nose and a few different piercings in her ear. She often wears practical and feminine clothing like dresses and blouses. Season One Blackout Rebecca is first seen when she enters Trish's Room and discovers Maddie is now a resident at Springtime Meadows. She looks angry and describes them as 'old friends'. It's very awkward. Later on during group this tension continues as Rebecca states that her ugly past is coming back to haunt her and glares at Maddie. She is then seen to be very happy for Doug as they talk about him leaving, the pair seem to be very close. Rebecca isn't seen again until the AA meeting where she is sat talking to Laurel. Then even later, in the lounge she sits writing in her joural and listening to Maddie and Trish's conversation. When Doug enters he goes straight to Rebecca who look terrified as he grabs her a pulls her towards him. Doug kisses her and asks her to 'come party' with him. She keeps trying to get away from him, but isn't able to until Craig tricks Doug into thinking Rebecca is going to go with him. Then when he lets her go and is jumped, Rebecca runs over to the women, who comfort her. Including Maddie who asks if she's okay. Rebecca says she thinks that she is. Outside she is with Craig talking to the police. She can be seen fairly upset and even glares at Maddie a few times. She is finally seen in the window in the last scene watching Maddie as she's taught how to ride a bike. The Art of the Deal This episode was fairly Rebecca-Centric and opens with a flashback between her and Maddie 2 years prior. They can be seen smoking pot and joking about selling drugs. Rebecca complains about not having money to go away for the summer and then after joking around suggests that Maddie and her sell her Ritalin. Then whilst in Cynthia's office Maddie states that Rebecca was acting like a bitch at breakfast, although it doesn't appear that she was. Later in Craig's office Rebecca talks about her family and how they've stopped talking to her. She seems upset about it and Craig attempts to persuade her not to shut them out. However he gives up and tells her to focus on herself because she's 'crushing it' Rebecca seems grateful and even kisses Craig on the cheek before she leaves. Then later on there is another flashback of Rebecca and Maddie selling drugs at the college. Rebecca is excited about the prospect of getting money and going to Mexico, but Maddie seems unsure and suggests they stop. Maddie is also shocked to discover Rebecca is taking Oxy. Rebecca however is determined that they should continue to sell and that she has it all planned out. Maddie seems doubtful. Then it cuts to a scene at the movie theater. Rebecca and Wes attempt to catch popcorn in their mouths as they play Never Have I Ever, she finds it ironic that it's the innocent things that are the things they've never done. She also reveals her middle name is McDowell and when Wes questions it she starts talking about her family and their generations, suggesting that they wanted her to go to Princeton or Law School but she's selling popcorn. Wes comforts her and they joke around again until Maddie and her friends enter. Ellie laughs at Rebecca. Then Rebecca provokes Maddie, asking her questions she already knows the answer too. Then Zach attempts to clear the tension by asking Rebecca how she is. She then reveals she's 218 days sober and says she's happy. The whole situation is very awkward. Then later on Rebecca watches as Ellie continues to make fun of her. There is a flashback to the time Rebecca got caught selling drugs and arrested at school. She glares as Maddie as the police take her away. Then, back in the present day, Rebecca stops Maddie before she can drink by informing them alcohol is not allowed and asking them to leave. Ellie is irritated and teases her, but Rebecca says nothing and they decide to leave. She just stands there. Later Ellie goes to scratch her car but is stopped by Maddie. Then Rebecca and Wes watch as Maddie walks home. Rebecca warns Wes about Maddie claiming she's a liar and getting very irritated. After she returns home from Springtime Meadows, there is another flashback to Rebecca talking to her dad as she packs for rehab. Marcus reassures that she isn't going to say anything about him prescribing her the Ritalin. Rebecca looks miserable throughout the entire conversation as he talks about how dissappointed in her he is. She apologises and he accepts it. Then in real-time she goes to check in her stuffed rabbit for her pills and finds them gone. Angrily, she storms off to confront Maddie. In the kitchen she approaches them mid-conversation and demands Maddie tells her where it is. They argue about each others things and when Craig enters and asks what's going on Rebecca admits Maddie used to sell drugs with her. They continue to argue and Rebecca walks off in anger after proclaiming her hate for Maddie. Rebecca is later confronted by Maddie about the pills. After threatening to flush them down the toilet Rebecca tells Maddie that they are Suboxene and are banned from the house, but are helping her to stay sober. Maddie gives her back the pills and promises not to say anything. Rebecca makes it clear that it doesn’t change anything between them and asks her to stay away. She is last scene in the bathroom on her own as she cuts her leg with a razor. Parties Without Borders Rebecca in group makes it clear that she's not sure about sharing the house with other addicts, However she's okay with it when she learns about them being from Destination Malibu. Later that morning she is seen with Vern and Wes on the stairs as they watch the addicts arrive and states that Olivia O'Brien is a 'b-lister at best'. Then she goes downstairs to meet them. Later as she's helping take bags upstairs she overhears Darnia mention bed bugs and then confronts Craig who offers her the next single room if she keeps quiet. The next day, whilst playing cards with Wes, Rebecca sees Charlotte however she says nothing to her and simply nods when she asks how she's been. Then after Charlotte leaves with Maddie, Rebecca confronts Wes with the fact that Maddie isn't going to dinner with her mom. A few scenes later she is shown to be enjoying the games, and getting fairly competitive. She makes jokes about Darnia and accidentally tells everyone about the bed bugs when trying to guess Craig's word. He's not very happy with her. She is seen again frequently in the episode enjoying the games and getting very excited when she wins things. My Loose Thread Rebecca is briefly mentioned in this episode when Nyla talks about the last time Maddie was acting strange. She states that she was 'all into Rebecca'. Heaven Backwards Rebecca comes downstairs as The residents of Springtime Meadows try to calm Trish as Maddie asks what's happened. Trish reveals that her mother has taken Nevaeh and the house is empty. Laurel goes to call the police but Trish has already called them. Rebecca comforts her. Later Rebecca and Laurel are looking at online support, they inform Maddie that Trish isn't coping well. They continue to look at websites for a while and make missing posters. Rebecca then gets a unknown call when she answers it. It's Ellie, who asks her about Maddie. Rebecca quickly hangs up and says she doesn't care. She then goes back into the dining room and says nothing. Then after talking to Wes, Maddie walks into the kitchen to find Rebecca. Rebecca goes to warn her about the phone call from Ellie but then changes her mind when Wes walks in. She can be seen at the end gathering round as Trish admits that she knows what he's going to say, but she promises Nevaeh is real. The others just watch as she goes upstairs. The Weaklings At Springtime Meadows Rebecca comes out of the kitchen and sees Charlotte sat there. The pair share a fairly awkward exchange where Charlotte talks about Rebeccas sister's graduation party, which Charlotte and Maddie are invited to. Rebecca makes it clear that she is the 'baclk sheep' of her family. Then Maddie comes downstairs complaining and Rebecca tells her not to go to the party before storming off. At the party Charlotte watches Rebecca as she walks in and awkwardly greets her family. Later on Rebecca is approached by her old teacher Mrs.Higgins. Mrs.Higgins says she's turned into a lovely young woman. Rebecca seems really happy but her mood changes when she realises she thinks that her sister Heather was the one with the addiction. She quickly informs her of her mistake and then makes her feel bad by suggesting it's her fault. Outside, Maddie approaches Rebecca sits alone as people stare at her. She attempts to start conversation to makes Rebecca feel better. Rebecca quickly informs her she's not helping and then yells at her asking her to leave her alone. Maddie walks off. Marcus prepares to make a speech. He talks about Penelope and how proud he is. Rebecca watches as he calls her 'the perfect daughter' and makes a subtle comment about her. After this she walks off, Marcus doesn't notice but Maddie does. Rebecca doesn't hear the speech Maddie makes about her, but Maddie tells her family that they don't deserve her. At Springtime Meadows Maddie walks down the hall towards Rebecca's room, she changes her mind and turns away, but then she hears the video of her standing up to Marcus. She walks to the door and watches as Rebecca sits on her bed crying at the video. As Maddie turns and leaves Rebecca sees her and rushes to hug her. Maddie apologises and they both stand there for a while as Rebecca cries. Later when Wes goes to talk to Maddie he finds her and Rebecca sat on Maddie's bed laughing about something. Wes is confused and leaves them alone. Relationships Maddie Graham Marcus Granger Doug Mckewn Doug is a close friend of Rebecca from before the pilot. They both lived at Springtime Meadows until Doug was discharged. Doug later came back a few days later and attempted to convince Rebecca to 'go party' with him. He was promptly arrested leaving Rebecca shaken. In episode 10 it was revealed that Doug had been providing Rebecca with Suboxene, possibly meaning the pair were still in contact. Rebecca went to Doug's after leaving Springtime Meadows and is currently staying with him. Appearances (7/10) Season 1 (7/10) *Blackout *The Art of the Deal *Parties Without Borders *Heaven Backwards *The Weaklings *Your Side of the Street *(Be)Coming Clean Trivia *Rebecca's character wasn't in the original draft of the pilot and was only mentioned. *She is the only recurring cast member to have more than one episode featuring flashbacks from her past. * Gallery 140046 7408-900x600.jpg 140046 7271-900x600.jpg 140046 5031-400x599.jpg 140046 5025-400x599.jpg 140046 4971-900x600.jpg 140046 4960-900x600.jpg Recovery-road-jan-26-2016-8272.jpg Recovery-road-jan-26-2016-8267.jpg Recovery-road-jan-26-2016-8291.jpg 209.jpg 208.jpg 205.jpg 203.jpg 202.jpg 201.jpg Category:Characters